badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Waiting, Hating, Instigating
Waiting, Hating, Instigating is the second episode of Season 11 of Bad Girls Club. It was released on August 20, 2013 with 1.031 U.S. viewers in millions. Summary The crazy, out-of-nowhere brawl between Sarah and Tiana continues, and we finally get to meet Tess's replacement, Gina! The housemates are pumped to meet their newest roomie, but we hope Gina didn't expect a warm welcome. In Bad Girl fashion, the others do a solid job of hazing the new girl. When Ray J unexpectedly turns up at the club, a catfight spirals out of control. Synopsis In continuation of a wrestling altercation between Sarah and Tiana, the fight ends, with Milyn consistently trying to instigate another round between them. During the aftermath, Sarah and Tiana share a hug, and Sarah cries, and apologizes to her for her behavior and her blunt, outspoken ways. Milyn can be seen annoyed by this. They reconcile afterwards, and Tiana admits that she blew the situation out of proportion. The next morning, Milyn calls her mother to ask her what has been going on her Twitter, to make sure that she's okay while she's in Miami. Her mother eposes that there is another article in Rolling Stone about her alleged relationship with Justin Bieber, and a lot of people have been making fan pages. Later on Sarah, Stephanie, and Teresa comment about the new girl that will come to replace Tess, but Stephanie starts to realize that it's not over. Milyn and the rest of the girls discover the new girl's picture in the house, and most of the girls are very excited to see her. Meanwhile, based on Sarah's reconciliation with Tiana, she calls out Milyn for her instigation, and thought that she hsould have fought her. Milyn feels that she has to be much more careful to make people think that she isn't an instigator. THe girls make a plan to make the new girl drunk, by having them drink water out of shot glasses, and she drinks shots with alcohol. Later on, Sarah calls her fiance, Zack, to talk about what has happened in the house. That night, the new girl finally arrives at the house and introduces herself as GiGi. Most of the girls are very happy to see her and they get her drunk, but in the beauty room, Gina makes a controversial comment that "replacements are stronger" and this highly offends Sarah, who takes this extremely seriously, and she immediately gets negative vibes from the girls. In the phone room, Sarah, Milyn, and Stephanie scheme to make a plan to buy baby monitors to spy on Gina, but Tiana worries, that if she comes at one of the girls, she won't be a part of it. Sarah, Jaz, and Teresa go to get the baby monitors, while Milyn plots to lock Gigi in the phone room. This upsets Gigi and she feels very overwhelmed and annoyed by this situation. Tiana opened the door for her, and this angers her, but she doesn't want to have a problem with any of the girls. The girls all went to the hot tub while Sarah, Jaz, and Teresa return with the baby monitors and attempt to put them in the confessionals, where they almost get busted. The baby monitor prank is put on hold. That night, all of the girls play beer pong and they all have fun to get wasted. Milyn continues to instigate when she calls out Sarah's issues with Gigi. When Sarah talks to her about the situation, Gigi apologizes to the girls that if she made people feel offended, it wasn't her intention. But Sarah doesn't exactly accept her apology. Tiana and Milyn are int he kitchen, where Tiana asks her if she thinks she's a mean girl, but Milyn agrees that she is a little bit. Tiana doesn't want to engage herself into any drama. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls continue to have fun outside near the pool, where the girls make out and sexual things start to occur. Afterwards, they twerk in the pool, and Sarah and Milyn share an encounter in the shower. Teresa and Jaz both agree that they feel like Milyn is being an attention whore, when Jaz calls her out about it, Milyn tries to explain that she wants to pull everyone out of their shell and start issues. This turns into a conflict with Sarah. Trailer Notes Allusions: Production Featured Music Memorable Quotes *''Sarah: "F**k you Gigi!"'' *''Teresa: "You are a B**ch!"'' Cast Starring * Sarah Oliver ("The Bootylicious Blonde") * JazMone Adams ("The Misbehavin' Model") * Teresa Bordeaux ("The Inked Queen") * Milyn Jensen ("The Star Chaser") * Stephanie Rivera ("The Sultry Siren") * GiGi Lopez ("The Brooklyn Baller") * Tiana Miller ("The Harlem Hothead") * Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes